code_realizefandomcom-20200223-history
Cardia Beckford
"Why should I be sad? It's a part of me." Cardia is the protagonist. A young girl with poison flowing through her veins that causes imminent death with a single touch. She was whisked away by Arsène escaping arrest by the Royal Guards after being deemed a monster and a threat to public safety. As her memory only goes back two years, she is desperate to find her father, who may hold the key to what came before.http://aksysgames.com/code-realize/characters/cardia/ Appearance She is described as being "doll-like", with a symmetrical face, flawless skin and long, glossy hair. Her eyes are blue and look "melancholy" at the beginning of the story. Her hair is dark brown and has a gear headdress in it. At the beginning of the story, she wears a white dress with ruffles at the chest and brown leather at the shoulders and neck area. She also has a brown corset and scream colored skirt that also has a lot of ruffles, the inside is blue with a sea green ombré. On top of that, she has an outer gown that also has a lot of ruffles and black ribbon in it's edges. As for footwear she wears brown tights, and knee high boots that are black with a golden design. She also wears leather straps over her knees. Later, a more practical outfit is made for her. She wears a blue cap with white stripes on it's side that are only visible if she's seen from the side. She also has a long sleeved white shirt that completely covers her entire chest and most of her neck, with a black ribbon in the front. She wears brown pants with a belt that's white and red with a golden buckle. She still has black knee high boots, but with golden buttons on it's side instead of the design. She still wears gloves but they are red on this outfit instead of brown. Personality Due to her lack of experience with the world, she is very ignorant of social norms, such as when she begins stripping in front of Lupin to show him her Horologium. She is innocent with regards to romance, and in some routes, she has to be told that the feeling she is experiencing is love. She is overall a sweet and innocent girl who wants to keep anyone from getting harmed, even those who try to harm her. She is a selfless individual who puts others needs before her own. As the story progresses she becomes less sheltered and is able to defend herself thanks to the skills the other main characters teach her. Story 'Prologue ' Cardia lived in a mansion in Wales for as long as she could remember. She stayed in the mansion on the orders of her father, who had left her a letter containing instructions. By the time she was found by the British Royal guard, she was an emotionless, almost lifeless being, with little will of her own remaining. In the first part of the game, the British Government is looking for a monster that can burn skin. When they find Cardia, they are surprised that it is a woman and take her into custody in the most gentle way possible by order of Captain Leonhardt. Before she can be taken, though, Lupin makes his first appearance in the game, kidnapping her despite Cardia's initial protest. Lupin promises to rid Cardia of her poison, and Cardia agrees to go with him, causing the start of the adventure. 'Chapter 1: London Steam' 'Chapter 2: The Strongest Stalker' 'Chapter 3: A Girl’s Education' 'Chapter 4: Train Robbery' 'Chapter 5: The Vampire’s Requiem' 'Chapter 6: A Negotiated Solution' 'Chapter 7: The Buoyant and the Bellicose ' 'Chapter 8: Nobody Understands the Truth' She reveals that she had left the mansion only once, when she met Elaine. 'Chapter 9' Beginning with chapter 9, the game begins to branch off into different character routes, based on the choices made in the previous chapters. On each of these routes, the chapter names vary, due to their different content. Steampunk (Impey's Route) A Wanted Man (Victor's Route) Serial Killer (Van Helsing's Route) Twilight (Saint-Germain's Route) Forgiveness for the Past (Lupin's Route) 'Chapter 10' Captured (Impey's Route) The British Queen (Victor's Route) Vampire (Van Helsing's Route) Seeker (Saint-Germain's Route) The Fires of Battle (Lupin's Route) 'Chapter 11' Criminal Intent (Impey's Route) The Alchemist's Secret (Victor's Route) Dollface (Van Helsing's Route) Saint-Germain (Saint-Germain's Route) A Hero (Lupin's Route) 'Chapter 12' The Grandest Dream (Impey's Route) Calamity (Victor's Route) Waking Evil (Van Helsing's Route) Time to Choose (Saint-Germain's Route) Code: Realize (Lupin's Route) Cardia is the daughter of Issac and the sister of Finis. She is based on a human girl who lived happily with her family. Her father was a scientist who was gentle-hearted and almost timid to a certain extent. One day, though, his house burned down with his family inside,killing them all completely shattering his life. Because of this event, Issac went insane and started project Code: Realize. Code: Realize was the reason for Cardia's creation and though she looks like the daughter Issac had she is not exactly. She has her genes and everything about the human Cardia. Despite the second Cardia being a Homunculus she has emotions and her own feelings on things despite characters such as Finis trying to convince her otherwise. 'Chapter 13' Chapter 13 is the final chapter of the main storyline. Fly Me to the Moon (Impey's Route) A Princess's Knight (Victor's Route) Stand By Me (Van Helsing's Route) Promise (Saint-Germain's Route) Warmth (Lupin's Route) Gallery File:Lupin meets Cardia CG.jpg|Lupin and Cardia's first meeting. Trivia * Cardia placed 5th in the official Code: Realize poll with a total of 761 (9.1%) votes. * The protagonist's name can be changed by the player. If left as the default, it will be spoken aloud by the voice cast, but it will be left unspoken if changed. * Cardia makes an appearance alongside the other characters of Code: Realize in the Idea Factory otome card game ''Sephirot ~World Tree of Time~ '', which contains characters exclusively from otome games published by the company Otomate. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters